Minstrel
by Earth Star
Summary: Zelgadis uses his hidden talent to get the group free rooms.  Hinting of Z/A


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this series and I don't wish to make any profits from this story.

**Minstrel**

"THIS IS HIGHWAY ROBBERY!" Lina screamed, causing the roof tiles to rattle. "I could buy three swords for that price."

The innkeeper maintained his stoic expression. "If you don't like the prices of my rooms girl, take your business elsewhere."

Lina ground her teeth. Gourry remained close, ready to hold her back if she decided to strangle the man. "The nearest inn is in the next town. Five miles away!" She pointed her finger at him. "You're taking advantage of innocent travelers!"

"That's right!" agreed Amelia. "This is very unjust! We don't have that kind of money!"

Pokota sighed from his seat on Zelgadis's shoulder. "How long are they going to keep arguing?"

"Until the innkeeper either kicks us out or lowers the price," Zelgadis replied with a yawn. Although, he wished the innkeeper would already pick one or the other. It had been a long day and he was dead tired. All he craved was to find a bed to sleep in until morning. He didn't care if it was a soft bed or a bed of leaves.

The innkeeper raised his head from his desk and slammed his book shut. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's how business works around here. I'm not changing my prices." He sighed. "If one of you was a minstrel that would be a different story."

Lina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Minstrels can stay here for free, providing they're willing to give us a free performance. We don't get many entertainers out here." He waved his finger. "Consider it literally singing for your supper."

Gourry raised his hand. "Does whistling count? Because I can whistle."

The man shook his head. "Nice try, I'd be out of business after all the times someone tried that on me." He folded his arms. "I want a real geniune instrument. Understand?"

Amelia sighed. "It's too bad we don't-"

"Do you have a spare guitar?" All eyes turned to Zelgadis as he stepped forward.

The innkeeper stroked his chin. "I believe we got one in the storeroom, but it hasn't been tuned for ages."

"That's fine."

"Mister Zelgadis, what are you doing?"

Zelgadis smirked. "Getting our rooms." He turned back to the man. "Give me a guitar and I'll play for you. Although, I warn you, it has been a while since I've played one."

The innkeeper nodded. "Fair enough. Follow me, the rest of you can wait in the dining hall. If I like what I hear, you'll get your rooms."

The group stared in confusion as they watched the chimera follow the man into the back room.

"Can Zelgadis play guitar?" Pokota asked.

"I don't know," Amelia admitted. "He's never mentioned it before."

Lina chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Actually, I think I recall Zel playing a guitar on a ghost ship once, but I didn't really listen to him at the time."

"When did that happen?" asked Gourry.

"When we were in the outer world and got separated. It was just Zel, Filia and me at the time." She smirked. "Anyway, if he plays well, we may be getting some free rooms."

Amelia could only nod as her curiosity took over.

The group took up a large table near the back. On the off chance Zelgadis's playing was terrible and the crowd wanted to kill him, being near the backdoor would prove to be vital. The dining hall was not very full, but there were enough people to be a decent audience for any would-be minstrels.

Lina and Gourry were ordering three servings of a roast chicken dinner when Zelgadis entered. His hood was still up, which Amelia thought was understandable. Zelgadis didn't like people staring at him on a regular basis, the pressure would be ten times worse if he was performing.

The chimera selected a chair and began to tune the guitar. The other people in the room stared at him, greatly intrigued.

The innkeeper appeared leaning against the wall near the group. "So, how good is your friend?"

Amelia blushed. "Actually, this will be the first time we hear him play too." She was feeling foolish for not knowing about her friend's secret talent.

The innkeeper nodded. "Then this will be a first time for both of us."

The crowd hushed as Zelgadis signaled he was going to start. The tune he played was not spectacular, but it was not a terrible either. It was a fairly simple melody, but it was also a song a person could find themselves humming without realizing they were.

Amelia stared in awe. She shut her eyes and let her mind drift to the music as Zelgadis played. Zelgadis's fingers glided about as they strummed and stroked the strings. The crowd continued to remain silent until the shaman had played the last few notes.

Clapping echoed through the room as Zelgadis stood. He took a quick bow and went to join the group. "How was that?"

"Nicely played," the innkeeper. "You're clearly not a professional, but it was pleasant enough to listen too. You'll get the rooms free of charge."

Zelgadis thanked him for the compliments and ordered his dinner. He didn't mind performing, but it felt awkward for receiving high praise for it. Much to his annoyance, as the other guests went to their room they would come over and tell Zelgadis how good a musician he was. The pattern continued until Zelgadis and the group went to their rooms.

He was blushing bright red as he and Amelia walked down the hall. "I wish people wouldn't make such a big deal about it."

"But you played really well Mister Zelgadis" Amelia replied beaming. "Where did you learn to play guitar?"

Zelgadis shrugged. "It was a hobby when I was younger. Since I was constantly moving from town to town with Rezo, a guitar was an easy instrument to carry with me."

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"It honestly never came up."

Amelia blushed. "Maybe next time we're in Seyrune we could play together."

Zelgadis paused. "You play guitar too?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, I play piano actually."

Zelgadis blinked. "I didn't know that."

"Well, it's an equal trade then," Amelia replied with a cocky grin. "We've both learned something new tonight."

Zelgadis chuckled. "I suppose you're right." The blush that had finally vanished returned. "And I don't mind playing with you, but I can't promise how good the outcome will be."

"That's fine," said Amelia as she opened the door to her room. "As long as we're having fun, that's all the matters right?"

Zelgadis nod as he entered his room. He pondered if he should practice to ensure he wouldn't be rusty when playing with Amelia. _Too bad I don't have money for a guitar._

Unbeknownst to Zelgadis, he found a second hand guitar waiting for him at the table when he came down to breakfast. He stared dumbfounded. "Don't tell me the innkeeper wants me to play again?"

Pokota shook his head as he cut up his sausage. "No, Lina got it."

His fears tripled. "Why?"

Lina grinned, as she pointed her fork at him. "Because you're our new source of income."

"What are you talking about?"

Amelia sweated. "Miss Lina thought that when we come to towns you could play again...for money."

Zelgadis twitched. "Do I look like a street performer Lina?"

Lina laughed. "Of course not!" She drank a mouthful of coffee. "You're clearly a minstrel and as your agent I get ten percent of your profits!"

"Since when are you my agent?"

Gourry scratched his head. "What's an agent?"

Amelia sighed as the argument continued. Still, she couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of hearing Zelgadis play again.


End file.
